


When your away

by sin_show_00



Series: Thomally OneShot's [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, There is sex in this one, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: Gally is in the military and Thomas doesn't like it when he leave's
Relationships: Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thomally OneShot's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748
Kudos: 3





	When your away

Thomas sits on his bed which is on the side of the room on the wall he is wrapped in Gallys blanket and in Gallys clothes which are two times too big for him. He always moves the bed to the wall when Gally leaves. He has to.

He will fall off the bed if he doesn't do that because when Gally is here he is in his arms safe and sound. Even with the wall to the bed he doesn't sleep well with Gally gone. He has to drink until he passes out or drug himself on his meds and then that will get him to sleep for like four hours.

It's some sleep, not a lot but some. Well he doesn't really do anything when the Gally is gone. When he is overseas. He gets up and goes to work then comes home and sits in his room looking at his phone waiting for that call saying 'I am sorry sir your boyfriend stupidly died sorry'.

If it wasn't for the phone calls that Newt gave him. He calls him every day and comes over whenever he can. He makes him eat and then makes him shower. he hates seeing him like this. Sad and moppy panicking whenever he gets a phone call or a car pulls into the driveway.

But he knows that they can do anything about it. Thomas has anxiety and depression and on top of that he has Hypervigilance.

(Hypervigilance is a state of increased alertness. If you're in a state of hypervigilance, you're extremely sensitive to your surroundings. It can make you feel like you're alert to any hidden dangers, whether from other people or the environment. Often, though, these dangers are not real.)

So Gally being gone isn't helping him at all. When Gally is here he is not always worrying and scared he is in danger all the time. Gally clams him. He makes sure that Thomasis safe and thinks he is safe.

Gally made him smile and laugh. His friends try to and he does smile but it's not like Gally. Gallys voice his presence fuck even his smell makes Thomas feel safe. Even if Gally is a hot head and an ass hole Thomas loves him.

Whenever they are alone he sees the real Gally. The Gally that makes him smile and laugh. The Gally that is not scared to be himself. The loving and affectionate Gally. The real him with Thomas loves very much because even though he hates it when couples are cute together out in front of people when Thomas and he are alone he and cute are cute and cuddly with one another.

That's what Thomas misses. The little pet names. The small touches here and there. The sly kisses that make Thomas cnt wait until they are in bed. The little looks that they give one and other. The hug, the talking, the smiles, everything that they did for one another.

Thomas rolls on to his side and looks at the time. '2:30 am' it read with bright green numbers. Thomas sighs and closes his eyes trying to sleep. This time it is different. Before Gally left the night before him and Gally got into a big fight. Gally slept on the couch.

_"Why do you have to go? '' Thomas asks as Gally is packing his bags faceing over from the chocolate eyed male. Tomorrow he leaves Thomas. Leaving Thomas alone with his thoughts and his mind alone for a year. He is only going away for a year this time but it's one year away from Thomas. One year away from each other. One year without their touches._

_"Beauces I have to go baby. It's only gone a year hun'' he walks to the door and puts his bag down then turns to Thomas. "I can't go AWOL''._

_"Why can't you stay. Stay here with me. With me" Thomas says, his breath picking up. He is trying not to sound like he is begging but he knows that he is. Gally sighs, having this talk with Thomas._

_"Because i am in the army. I can't stay. The only way I will stay is if I leave the army and I don't want that" Gally says, trying to watch his tone. If he yells Thomas will have a panic attack and he will lose his control over his anger._

_He knows that Thomas will worry. He knows how Thomas gets when he is gone but Thomas never says anything so Gally never brings it up. "Then leave '' Thomas says looking into the blondes eyes. "Leave the army, stay with me. Stay here and we can have a life. More than this' ' Thoma says almost like a plea to Gally._

_"What did you just say?" Gally asked Thomas. Thomas bites his lip. He didn't mean to say that. He knows what the army means to Gally. That's like a family that he has never had. "Thomas the army is everything that i wanted since i was a teenager. You know this because you were the one who helped me with ROTC. I want this Thomas. I always have" Gally snaps at Thomas who nods and looks away from Gally._

_"I just thought I was the one that you wanted" Thomas mumbles to Gally who looks at him with his eyebrow raised. "You are Thomas, you know that I love you," Gally says, going to guard Thomas' arm to pull him into a hug but Thomas pulls his arm away. "No! The army is the one you want. So your boyfriend that wants you and is willing to give EVERYTHING UP FOR YOU. BUT I AM SORRY THAT THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT" Thomas yells at Gally who shakes his head._

_"You know thats not what-" "If you dont mean it then fucking show me" Thomas snaps cutting Gally off starting to sound angery but he is not his is scared and Gally knows this but he cant help but get angry. "I am not leaving the army Thomas'' Gally growls at him._

_Thomas growls, stomps his foot and his hands go into his hair. "Find. your right i am around. But your sleeping on our fucking chouch tonight." Thomas growls out. Gally eyes widen. "What? '' Gally asked him. No matter how much they fight. No matter how big the fight is, no matter what they say to one another. They never sleep on the couch. Never ever._

_"Tommy" Gally whispers out going to hold thoma seth Thomas moves away again. Thomas knows what Gally wants. He knows what Gally needs before he leaves but knows now. Thomas is really close to breaking down. "You're sleeping on the couch good night Galileo." Thomas says then walks to their room and then pushes their bed to the wall._

_He lays down and cries himself to sleep as Gally stands at the door hearing Thomas sobbing. He has to stop himself to go in there and cuddle the crying chocolate brown eyed and making so he can sleep. When Gally hears the crying stop he walks to the couch and lays down and falls asleep. He would be lying if he said he didn't cry that night without his Tommy boy in his arms._

Thomas walks up and starts to cry. He hates that his mind does this to him. He dosent want to see Gallys hurt face when he said 'your sleeping on the fucking couch tonight'. He wanted gally to come in and cuddle with him or kiss him. He wanted Gally to come in. He wanted that so much but he knew that Gally wouldn't do that.

He makes himself get up and take his weekly shower. He walks into their bath room with Gallys clothes. The undress himself and then looks at himself. He sighs at his body. Why does Gally love his body so much?

Gally says that he loves his curves and his thighs and his bubble butt but he doesn't. He has tried to work out and get something else but it didn't work. He puts a song on his song and he plays his playlist. He jumps into the shower and watches himself. if Gally was he here he who push Thomas on to the wall and fuck his hard and fast.

Thomas steps out of the shower and then puts on boxers and gallys favorite shirt then his favorite hoodie. These things are too big for Thomas with Gally's six foot ass. Him being 5'5 he is "short" or whatever.

He puts Gally's clone on the hoodie. It doesn't make his real smell but it closes it. Thomas walks down the stairs for his meds and food. He grabs his med and puts some out then puts them on the counter. He grabs a glass and then fills it up with water. He grabs some eaten food and heats it up.

He sits at the table and then takes his meds then starts to eat. His phone goes off and panic fills him. He grabs his phone and sighs. "Hey Newt" he says as he answers, putting his phone on the table. "Hey Tommy, have you taken your med and eaten yet? '' he asked Thomas who held up his sandwich.

Newt smiles and then looks at Thomas. "You showed. Good job Thomas'' Newt says smiling. Thomas nods then takes a bite of his food. "How are you Thomas? '' he asks as he cleans something. "I am fine" Thomas takes a bite. "I am eating that's new," he adds, smiling a little. Newt gose to say something and then looks up.

"Shit mate i gotta go bye" he says before he hangs up. Thomas puts his phone down and looks outside. He wants to be happy for Gally. He tries really hard but he wants stuff too.

He was a life and kids. He wants to marry gally and not have to worry about losing him when there is a war. He wants a happy life with a white fence with two and a half kids.

Has he ever told gally this. No because he wants to be there for Gally he wants Gally to be happy even if it means that he doesn't have happiness. I mean he is happy it's just he wants more than what he has.

One day he wants a family of his own. He wants it all. I want to save kids from the horrors. That's what he wants but he might not ever get it.

He walks up the stairs and tries to get some sleep. To try to sleep.

_Thomas didn't really sleep last night. He sits up to find the bed without a Gally. He sighs and then walks out of the room expecting to see Gally asleep next to the door but he wasn't. Thomas feels his heart hurt. He walks down the stairs and makes coffee._

_He walks and sits on the table in front of Gally who is still trying to sleep. "Gally you awake baby" Thomas asked him, putting the coffee next to him. Gally turns around and see Thomas and he smiles. "Good morning hun" Gally mumbles sitting up. Thomas hands him the coffee. Gally takes it away from Thomas._

_"So you actually slept on the couch" Thomas asks him and then takes a drink of coffee. Gally nods "I didn't deserve to sleep next to you last night" Gally mumbles to Thomas who looks up at him. He grabs Gally's cup and sets it next to his._

_He gets on his lap, his arms on his shoulders and his knees on the side of his lays. "Sleeping next to me isn't something that should be deserved." Thomas says agent Gallys lips. Gally looks into his eyes. "It is to me angle" he says then kisses Thomas. Thomas smiles and kisses his hands going into Gally's short hair trying to pull him closer to him._

_His lips move hard and fast this kiss is full of need. Thomas wants more. He wants more of Gally. Gally hands go on Thomas hip's as they kiss. Thomas wants to show him how much he loves him by these thoughts he wants him to know that he is sorry._

_Gally kisses back just the same. He holds Thomas as long as he can. Thomas starts to roll his hips as Gallys tongue makes its way into his mouth. He pulls away and then goes to Gally ear "we got time for a quickie" Thomas asks in his ear. Gally looks at his watch. "No we gotta go hun" he whispers then looks back up at Thomas._

_Thomas nods and gets up, gets ready and drives to the place. Thomas and he walk over next to the wifes. He pulls Gally in for a long kiss. He wants to hold Gally there as long as he can but then they have to go. Thomas and Gally pull away. He watches Gally walk away; he doesn't cry until he gets to the car._

_He slams his ahnds on the well and yells "fuck" at the top of his lungs and start to cry his eyes out. He wants Gally not back. He doesn't want him to leave. He hates that he didn't sleep with Gally Last night. He wanted Gally to wrap his arms around him and let Thomas beg him to touch him. He wanted Gally to cuddle him._

_He looks out the window to see the kids and the wifes crying and hugging one another. He wraps his arms around himself and pulls his knees to his chest and cries more._

_He doesn't want Gally to leave him. And Gally doesn't want to go away from Thomas._

\------------

Thomas stands with the other wifes. He never really talks to them or gets to know them. It's not that they dont look like people, he would just talk to them. They look like people he wont talk to. The girl next to her is standing on her tip toe just as important as him. She has black hair, blue eyes and a freckled face with pale skin.

"How long have you been gone?" Thomas asks her because she looks worse than him. "4 years," shes says looking at Thomas. His eyes widen "4 years I cant even handle 2 years that was ruff" he says smiling at her. She nods and looks at him. "My name is Teresa '' she says holding out her hand.

"Thomas," he says, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Thomas," she says smiling. He smiles back then the gates open. Thomas and her turn around and look for then.

Thomas sees the short blonde hair, the green eyes and the olive skin tanned skin. He watches other people run to their lovers and he bites his lip. He sees Teresa run to a girl with buzzed brown hair and brown eyes. They kiss and no one seemed to mind.

He lets his feet take him to the arms that he has missed so much. He sees Gally stop walking and put his bag down. "Gally" he yells then jumps into the open arms. He wraps his arms and lays around him and kisses him.

Gallys arms wrap around the smaller boy and he kisses back. They hold each other just kissing for a little until Thomas is set on his feet and grabs Gallys hand. He puts his head on Gallys and looks into his eyes.

"I love you" Thomas says then kisses him. "I love you" he says then kisses him again. Gally laughs as Thomas does this and Thomas' heart flutters. He smiles really for the first time in months. "I love you to Thomas' ' he says back then kisses Thomas again.

\--------

"I want to quit the army" Gally says out of nowhere well they are bubbling in their room on their bed. That's all they've been doing. Kissing and cuddling and watching TV.

Thomas' head snaps over to him and tries not to look as hopeful as he feels. "Really" Thomas asks Gally sitting up next to him. Still holding his hand. "Yeah," Gally says, looking at Thomas.

"I know what leaving does to you. I know that you don't want me to leave. I know you want me to stay and you won't do anything about it, the first time you said anything about it was before I left. And I know that you are too scared to tell me." Gally says mumbling in Thomas' neck , making his skin get goosebumps.

Thomas freezes and shakes his head. "N-no i d-don't i w-" "Yes you do Tommy. I've been waiting for you to tell me what you want. But you don't" Gally cuts him off and then sits across Thomas looking at him. "So tell me what you want Tommy bear"

Thomas takes a deep breath and then looks into Gallys eyes still holding his hands. "I want you to stay" he mumbles to Gally who is watching his face. "I want us to be a happy married couple. I want us to have two and a half kids. I want to not have to worry everytime you leave you wont come back. I want you to stay home with me." Thomas says, looking at his hand and not in Gallys eyes.

He looks up at Gally and he can't tell what he is thinking. He wants to know what he is thinking. But all Gally is doing is staring at the smaller male with nothing on his face. Thomas starts to stake and whispers out a shakely. "G-Gally"

Gally doesn't say anything he just takes his hands away from Thomas. Thomas sighs and stands up. "I am sorry" he says, shaking and scared. "You can still go. I don't care, just don't die, that's all I am asking. Forget everything i just said"

Gally looks at him. "That's your way of saying you want to marry me and have a family with me" Gally asks, smiling at his boyfriend. Thomas runs his fingers through his hair, trying not to smile at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"That's what you got out of that Gally" Thomas asks Gally who pulls Thomas onto his lap putting their foreheads together as they smile at each other. Gally growls happily rolling them so he is on top of Thomas who is giggling at his blonde boyfriend.

Gally looks into Thomas' eyes. "Do you want to be Thomas Galilei?" Gally asks on Thomas' lips. Thomas nods and then kisses his nose. "Is that your way of proposing to me Galileo Galilei '' he asks, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yes sir Thomas Edison" he says before kissing him. Thomas hands go into Gallys hair pulling him closer to him. God he missed this. He missed Gally. Gallys hands go on his hips. Their hips roll together in a rhythm that they have found as they groan.

Gally bits Thomas lip making him moan in his mouth as his mouth opens. Gally's tongue goes in and he takes Thomas' breath away. He groans and Gallys hands go under Thomas' shirt touching his pale skin. His warmness makes his moan on Thomas pale cold skin.

He groans at the hard surface beneath his back and kisses Gally harder as Gally's body covers his, whining in protest when their lips separate and crying out when Gally attacks his throat, leaving open-mouth kisses while the tips of Gally's fang-like teeth graze his skin. Arching up, he bent his head back and arch up into Gally, hooking his legs around Guy's waist and crossing his ankles.

When Gally's lips return to his, Gally catches his lower lip between his teeth, biting down and sucking on it. He squeezed his chocolate brown eyes shut. Without breaking the kiss, Gally sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip, pleading for entry. He relaxes his jaw and trembles as Gally enters, engaging in a brief duel before submitting to his control and digging Thomas nails into his back. He groans at the feeling and pushes against Thomas before slowing the kiss down to a caress. Pulling away, he props himself up on his elbows and stares down at Thomas through slightly dilated eyes.

He gives Thomas a real smile before pulling his shirt off. Thomas still blushes when gally looks at him with lust and want. He still blushes because of how his body moves to Gally. The way that Gally can take over his body and toy with it however he plasese and Thomas will find it filled with pleasure.

Gally pulls down his pants and boxers leaving Thomas naked for him and only him. Thomas pulls at his shirt. "Off please" Thomas whines needly. Making Gally smirk down at the smaller boy. He pulls off his shirt and smiles as Thomas runs his hand down his chest. "Now what kitten." Gally asked him. Thomas hands go to Gallys pants and gose to pull them down.

He looks at Gally and smiles. He lays down on his back and looks up at Gally biting his lip. "Gally please fuck me" Thomas begs wanting Gally on him in him. He wants Gally to power over him and take over his body like it was his.

"Ok whatever you say kitten" Gally says with a full smile on his face. He goes to grab the lube but Thomas whines. "Forget the lube I want you now. Please now" Thomas whines. Gally looks at him. Thomas is always like this when he comes home.

Gally pushes himself into him making both of them moan. Thomas rolls his hips wanting him to move and Gally does just that. He pulls out and then snaps back in making Thomas moan. They match each other's rhythms pretty quickly. "H-Harder p-please" Thomas whines, making Gally smile and do as the smaller boy asked.

Thomas pulled wherever Gally pushed. They fit together perfectly, they are moaning and grunting together. It's a pretty sight in Gally's eyes. Seeing Thomas come undone in front of him, below him. He loves Thomas like this. He kisses Thomas hard as they get lost in one another again.

With a loud moan Thomas comes saying "Galileo". That's what Gally's undoing. Thomas moans at the warm feeling inside of him and then whimpers as Gally pulls out. He wants to go again but he is too sleepy to say anything. Gally looks at his lover and smiles. He goes to get up but a hand on his arm stops him.

"Where are y0-ou going? '' Thomas asked him. Gally smiles sweetly. "To get a rag baby" Gally says quietly. Thomas nods and lets go. He didn't want Gally to leave but he let him go.

Gally cleans them up and then lays down next to his lover pulling him into his arms. Thomas has a sleepy smile on his face and holds on to Gally like he will go away if he lets go.

\--------

"Come on, come on i want to see uncle Newt and auntie Teresa" The five year old girl with black hair and brown eyes and tan skin says pulling Thomas who is holding the 3 year old boy with black hair pale skin and one drak blue eye and one drak green eye.

"What about aunt Brenda and uncle Minho'' Thomas ask Katherine who is pulling him to Newt's and Minho's back yard. Thomas smiles at the little girl. He knows that she wants to see Liam. Liam is a little boy who is Bree's age. Bree and Liam are 4. They walk into the back yard and D.J. 's hands on Thomas's shirt.

He is scared of loud noises and a lot of people because of his old home. Him and Dona are twins and he and her had to live with their parents yelling and fighting every night. That's why he is not the best around loud noises.

Bree is fine. He hears her pulling gally with her. "Come on. Come on" she says dragging him and Thomas cuckles at this. This six foot man with anger problems and don't taking any bull from anyone is being dragged but two little girls with one big ass smile on his face.

They say their hellos and let the kids play. Bree and Noah are playing with cars and dolls. Katherine and Liam are talking and playing. Sacelett and Dona are playing with one and others' hair. D.J. walks over to Blue. Blue is 2 years older than Katherine.

The seven year old looks away from his drawing book and see's the little three year old. D.J. puts his arms up and smiles. "Uppy?" he asks the seven year old who smiles and picks up the little boy and puts him on his lap. The three year old is smiling as the boy starts to draw.

Thomas smiles and pulls Gally to him. "So bad ass to daddy me likey" Thomas mumbles to Gally who smiles and kisses Thomas their hands wrap around one and other and Gally plays with his wedding ring.

"I can't believe you said I do" Gally mumbles and Thomas smiles and then kisses him. They are one big happy family. And that's all Thomas wanted.


End file.
